The Perfect Gift
by Rachika
Summary: Naruto is struggling with his feelings for Sasuke and at the same time the joys of Christmas! Ah, let the torture begin...
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Guess what? This is my first Naruto fanfic! Just warning you.

**Title: **The Perfect Gift

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, hints of other pairs along the way, swearing, maybe a little angst? Not really that much, if any, I swear!

**Summary: **Naruto is struggling with his feelings for Sasuke and at the same time - the joys of Christmas! Ah, let the corniness begin...

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Or. It's. Characters. Wakaru?

I'll let you know ahead of time I'm sort of a beginning writer. So far I've only written TyKa for Beyblade. Just felt like I had to warn you. Also, these chapters are pretty short because I originally planned to make it a one-shot, but it became too long. Gomen ne!

_Blah_ - Thinking

-blah - Kyuubi talking

Part One - Troubles

Naruto looked up at the sky through half-lidded eyes lazily. The sun was shining brilliantly, flooding the Earth with warm light. There were only a few white, fluffy clouds to dot the sky, making the day seem all the more bright. The air was warm with a cool wind breezing by every once and a while. A perfect day for training. But for some odd reason that was beyond his grasp, Naruto just couldn't bring himself to move. It was just too peaceful to waste sweating.

So Naruto found himself on his back, hands pillowing his head, just staring at the sky and thinking - something he did more often than most would believe. He'd discovered he had a slight problem a few months ago and had been avidly avoiding facing it. However, today, it seemed, the weather had it out for him. With this type of atmosphere his mind worked automatically. Besides, he couldn't run from it forever. Or - more or less - _him._

_Every time he talks to me, even if it's just a fucking grunt my stomach feels like there's a bunch of butterflies trying to get out. When he touches me my heart speeds up and I sweat - even if he only touches me for training! And I look at him. Like... he's hot. I've never noticed before but he's really sexy. I fucking stare at his ass! How pervy is that! _

- Sounds like you're in love kit. -

_No way, Kyuubi. Just no way. _

- All the signs point to yes, little one. Remember, I know what goes through your mind. I live here. If all you feel towards him is comradery or friendship I think you're paying much too much attention to him. I know what your heart does. It says you love him. -

_But, Kyuubi, he's a guy! He's not just a guy, he's _Sasuke! _What the hell am I supposed to do, huh? Just waltz right up to him and say '_Hey Sasuke I think I'm in love with you, wanna go out?' _Oh yea, I can see that happening. _

The kitsune snorted. - No, kit, but you should tell him. -

_But Kyuubi, what if he thinks I'm disgusting and never talks to me again? I can't handle that! I mean, he can have any girl in the village and- _

- And he's never shown any interest in them, has he? Not even that pink girl. -

_Sakura's not a pink girl, she has pink hair, okay? Get it right. _

- You aren't still infatuated with her, are you? -

_Wha...? No! She's just a friend. An annoying, controlling, possessive, uh... she's just a friend. _

Kyuubi chuckled and fell silent. Hopefully she'd made her point. She was very fond of her kit - the one she'd never had - and found herself, over time, growing to raise him like a mother would her child. In a slightly abnormal way, yes, but she had done it all the same.

"Naruto!" A loud voice made the blonde start. He looked up to see his friend making his way through the bushes.

"Oh, hey Kiba. What's up?"

The brunette shrugged. "Nothin' much. Just wondered if you felt like a spar? Nobody else is available."

"Oh. Hey! Shut up, dog breath!" Naruto shouted indignantly.

Kiba chuckled. "Relax, fox face. I'm just joking." Naruto glowered at him, but sat back down nonetheless. "So, up for a spar?"

Naruto sighed. "Not really."

Kiba looked at him worriedly. "What! You, not up for fighting? Something must be up." Naruto just blushed lightly and turned his head away ever-so-slightly. Kiba grinned evilly before plopping down beside his friend. "So... what's the matter?" He saw the blonde hesitate. He furrowed his brows. It must be serious if it was bothering Naruto this much. "You know I won't say anything, right?"

Naruto looked back at him before sighing. "Okay. I gotta ask... Have you been in love before?"

Kiba stared at him. "Well, I thought I loved Hinata..."

"No, I mean, with a guy." he whispered.

_Ah, so that's what this is about._ "Well, yea. Actually I..." he paused, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "This stays between you and me but... I'm in love with..." he trailed off to an inaudible whisper.

"Who? I can't hear you." Naruto said.

Kiba flushed and muttered "Shino." a little louder. "But don't let it spread, got it?"

Naruto first looked slightly surprised, then his expression turned mischievous. He grinned devilishly. "Shino, eh?" he jibed slyly, jabbing Kiba's arm with his elbow lightly. "Don't worry, I'll keep it hushed."

"Yeah, right." Kiba muttered, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice. Naruto pushed the dog-lover playfully.

A few moments of silence rested upon the clearing until another question popped up. "How'd you tell him?"

"Actually he told me." Kiba admitted.

"Oh."

Silence once more. Then - "Naruto, who the hell is it?"

A swath of red appeared across the bridge of Naruto's nose. "I - no! I can't..."

Kiba glared at him. "Hey, I told you Naruto! Besides, I told you, it's not like I'll go shout it from the rooftops or anything."

"Well, I..." Naruto's blush spread across his cheeks. "Don't laugh! It's... Sasuke." he whispered the last word, almost afraid of the reaction. But instead of the explosion he was expecting, all he received was a long, loud sigh.

"I kinda figured." Kiba flicked a bug from his arm. "But I gotta ask - Why him? After all he's done? To us? To _you_?"

There was an uncomfortable pause before Naruto sighed. "I don't honestly know myself. Really, I just figured it out. I mean, he's a total bastard!" This was said with flailing arms to really get the point across, though it was hardly needed. "He's cold, self-absorbed, rude, big-headed, and he thinks he's the best thing to ever grace God's eyes!" Kiba had to laugh at that one, partly because it was true.

"But sometimes," Naruto's voice lowered. "Sometimes he's nice. He worries about me sometimes - I can tell, he acts differently when he is. I want to make him smile - and then when I do I feel jealous if there's other people around to see it. Like I want him to smile just for me. I wanna make him laugh more - a real laugh, not that evil or sarcastic chuckle he calls a laugh. I wanna spend more time with him, just us two. I wanna get to know him - what he likes, what he doesn't like, his favorite color, food, favorite things to do. That's probably why I spar with him so often - besides the fact that we both get stronger 'cause of it. I just - ugh! I don't know! I don't know what to do or think anymore! It's all just so confusing!" he growled, ruffling his shaggy hair in frustration.

Kiba grinned. "Sounds like you got it bad."

Naruto let the blade of grass he'd been fiddling with float away on the wind, but not before picking up a new one to torture. "Yea, guess I do."

"You should tell him."

The tanned boy threw his arms up, flailing his hands frantically. "I can't! What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he's disgusted with me? What if he never wants to be my friend again! What if - "

"What if he feels like you do and you both live happily ever after?" Kiba interrupted. "Have you ever noticed how he acts with you? Like he could kill the world for looking at him but he couldn't even get mad if you glomped him. Face it - he _likes_ spending time with you - for reasons beyond my knowledge." He grinned when Naruto gave him a sour look.

"Yea, but that's only for training." the blonde pointed out.

Kiba sighed. "Not always. He takes you out for ramen sometimes, right?"

"Well..."

"Besides," Kiba continued, "What if that's the only way he knows how to spend time with you? You'll never know unless you ask, no matter how fucking cliched that sounds."

"I know, I know but..." Naruto sighed.

Kiba joined him. "Look, Christmas is in two weeks. You're getting him a gift, right?"

Naruto looked vaguely offended. "Of course I am!"

"Then now's the perfect time to admit to liking him, idiot!"

"How!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know, what am I, your strategist!" Kiba retaliated. He calmed his temper before speaking again. "You'll figure it out." Naruto gave him a grateful smile. Before he could say anything, however, Kiba waved it away with a flippant hand. "Hey, are we gonna fight or what?"

Naruto jumped up, his body suddenly aching for a spar. He took a fighting stance and grinned at his friend. "You bet!" He looked at Kiba curiously. "By the way, where's Akamaru?"

TBC

Okay, this is also my first multi-chapter fic. Heh. I know this chapter is short - gomen for that. Chapter won't be much better, I'm guessing.

Reviews lite my inspiration and Flames heat my fingers!

rachi


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you liked my last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much.

**Warnings:** Hints of shonen ai... I think that's all for this chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters.

**Part Two - Determination**

Sasuke sighed to himself quietly, watching his breath come out in tiny white puffs. His hands were shoved in his pockets as a force of habit; along with his emotionless mask that was firmly in place. He wouldn't want anyone thinking that the great Uchiha Sasuke was actually human.

He wandered aimlessly down the streets of Konoha, glancing at windows every now and then for a change. Looking at the ground all the time got boring after a while. It was quite a busy day, the streets even livelier than usual. It was a wonder he could make his way through the vast sea of people without tripping or stumbling. Luckily the young Uchiha only had one more gift to get; else he might have lost his mind and his temper.

_One more gift, remember who it's for... _he persisted. He passed shop after shop, seeing nothing to rouse his interest. He was momentarily rescued, however, as a shocking mop of blonde stood out against the crowd. _Naruto... _Despite himself, Sasuke smiled, his heart melting slightly. The beautiful smile that usually graced his lovely features, however, was replaced with a frown. He walked up to Naruto who was currently pressing his nose firmly to a big display window.

"Dobe, what on earth are you doing?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled sunnily before returning his attention to the window. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke's eyebrows rose momentarily. He'd grown quite used to the 'teme' that seemed to always tag along with his name whenever Naruto spoke to or about him. Said blonde chuckled. "It's the holidays, Sasuke. I figured I'd give you a rest. But only until after Christmas. Even you can't ruin my mood today."

Sasuke, instead of responding, followed Naruto's gaze through the window. He furrowed his brows at what he saw. _Aren't those...? _While Sasuke was lost in thought, Naruto observed him closely.

"I was going to get those rings, but I can't afford them. Got rent to pay, you know."

Sasuke nodded. "Aa." He observed the dazzling pair of rings. One ring was a cerulean blue while the other was a shocking fire-red. They were a beautiful combination of marble, polish, and color. Both were branded in a silver set, one that you could have initials engraved into the inside. The blue ring looked as if it was shrouded in shadows, though hovering close to the red one. The red one itself seemed to capture all the light and attention, holding it until it practically shone. It reminded Sasuke of himself and Naruto respectively.

"See," Naruto explained, "You get these when you're involved or in love. You put the one on your wedding finger and give the other one to your partner. If they don't take it off when you put it on their finger you are officially a couple."

Sasuke felt his heart sink down into his boots. If Naruto wanted these... but he covered his turmoil up quickly with the lift of an elegant eyebrow. His blonde savior just laughed. "Silly I know, but..."

Sasuke attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. "So you're in love?" He desperately hoped Naruto hadn't heard the emotions in his voice - praying that he'd be the oblivious boy he fell in love with. Luckily for him Naruto didn't bring it up. He just tossed up a simple "Aa." as an answer.

The two boys stood there for a moment longer before the younger pulled himself from the window and grinned that foxy grin he was known for. "I gotta get going, Iruka-sensei's expecting me. Ja na!"

He waved behind him and ran off. "Ja." Sasuke whispered after him. He watched the blonde disappear into the crowd with a heavy heart and soft eyes. _Naruto loves somebody... and it's not me. _He was overcome with a wave of emotions - Anger directed at whoever took Naruto's heart from him, disappointment because he hadn't had a chance to admit his own feelings, sadness that Naruto would soon be happy without him, and yet, despite himself, happiness that Naruto had found someone who could make him happy - someone who he _deserved_.

_When he introduces us, I'll wish him a happy life. Because who could turn down Naruto? _If Naruto was in love, Sasuke wouldn't stand in his way for his own selfish reasons. After one last look back after Naruto, Sasuke entered the shop, determined to make his angel happy.

_+Time Skip_+

_Argh! Kiba you ass! You give me advice and don't stick around to help me do something about it! I swear to god, next time I see you... _Naruto finished his ramen and tossed the cup in the trash. He sighed and went to his bedroom to change into his pajamas _I know I wanna tell Sasuke how I feel but... that's not really a gift... _He groaned in frustration as he pulled up his orange cotton pants. _Okay, think - you know Sasuke likes weapons, the color blue, sparring, uh... Oh! He likes the smell of cinnamon! _

Yea, he'd found that one out last summer when they were on a mission together and had stayed at a hotel that had oddly smelled like cinnamon. Sasuke confided in him that he loved the smell - then threatened to maim him should he ever spill the beans. He'd had a good laugh over that one.

_So... Okay, what if I got him a cinnamon candle or something and wrote him a note to go with it? Naw, then he'd think it was a gag present or something._ He crawled under the covers and snuggled into the soft pillow tiredly. As he was drifting away, a sudden thought jolted him awake.

_I could do that! Yea... _

And with the comforting thought that maybe he wouldn't have to sleep alone for too much longer, he fell under with a smile on his face.

_+Time Skip_+

Silence. It surrounded him, engulfed him, until he felt that he was suffocating. Choking until there was no more air to live off of, and he just slipped away. But what could he do, really? The estates had always been this quiet. Ever since the day he had been betrayed by his own kin, nothing was the same. He'd been taken over by the need for revenge, by the hatred and the pain he was told to possess. And when he'd made the biggest mistake of his life, his most precious person had come to rescue him.

At that time, he'd thought that he didn't need saving - he was doing just fine on his own. But when the true test came, he realized that he needed to escape the darkness that he'd allowed to overtake his mind for so long. So he waited, waited until his 'master' was comfortable, waited until he was unguarded, then he struck. As swift and silent as a snake. He'd almost given away his innocence, a very important thing to him, but it had been done. He kept his innocence, and he'd retained his life, his heart, and as he returned to Konoha, maybe his light as well.

Sasuke awoke trembling and sweating in fear, half expecting the subject of his nightmares to come and take him. Night after night he'd dream. But they were far from dreams, much too far...

In his night terrors, he would relive the day he set himself free - though it happened that when he was asleep things ended differently. Instead of escaping with his freedom he would be reduced to a bed slave for Orochimaru. The cuts he felt on his body and in his heart were deeper than any others he had experienced. And in the dark, they don't stop. They repeat; over and over and over again until you fear that it's real, no chance of escape.

But finally Sasuke stopped shaking. He turned his mind to the light he had gained back after that horrid day. He fell back to sleep with dreams that maybe someday he wouldn't have to sleep alone. His deep, inky eyes turned to the open window. Gazing outside softly, he rose and let his hand feel the wind racing outside. It tousled his hair and gave him shivers, but he smiled. His brother be damned; He had someone waiting for him right here in the village of his birth.

Konoha had never held much safety for him; it had been proven long ago that tragedy could strike where you least expect it, where you feel the safest. But it was what Konoha _contained_. His precious person waited for him here, and accepted him back with open arms and an open heart.

The full moon shone down softly upon his features, giving him a gentle look. He felt at peace despite his nightmares, because he had hope. And as he fell asleep under the covers of his large, cold bed, things didn't seem so bad anymore. With his heart, he prayed. Someday, he could fall asleep in the protective arms of his light.

_Naruto... _

TBC+

I did warn you this chapter wouldn't be very long. Gomen for that, as well. I know nothing big happened - but as I said before: I made this as a long one-shot. It, unfortunately, was too long and I had to break it up appropriately. Again, gomen for that. Heh. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll be back soon with the next and final chapter. Reviews feed my soul and Flames keep me warm!

rachi


	3. Chapter 3

Well gee, I'm back. Hope you liked the last chapter! And I've finally brought you the final chapter of my baby. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me? Onegai?

Anyways, I hope you enjoy - AND onegai leave a review? I must know what you thought!

****

**_NOTE!_** This chapter is un-betaed, therefore might have a few mistakes here and there. Ignore them. --;

**Warnings: S**honen-ai; some cursing, a slight make-out scene, and name-calling

****

****

**_Disclaimer: _**I, rachi, do not own Naruto or it's characters. So shoo, evil lawyers!

Part Three - Breaking the News

The days until Christmas passed slowly, some villagers celebrating the holiday with family, others merely using it as an excuse to get drunk and laze about. Every day Naruto would anxiously await the next morning, continuously glancing at the clock, silently willing time to move faster.

Finally, though it took long enough, the day of Sakura's annual Christmas party arrived. Naruto was positively bubbling with excitement. Early that morning he had taken all his gifts over to his friend's house to avoid the hassle of taking them all over in one load later that night. All except Sasuke's gift. He wanted to give that one in private. It took him nearly the whole day to figure out the right words to say. He mulled them over and over in his head until he had them just right - then went over them again to be sure it was exact.

Anxiously the blonde looked at his clock that hung above the stove. "Ah! Time to go!" he cried, jolting up. Grabbing Sasuke's gift quickly he ran out, being sure to lock the door behind him. Dodging people every which way he made his way happily to Sakura's house. Holidays were his favorite times - mostly because the glares that people sent him weren't so vicious. It was pretty sad they used an excuse like that and were only nice around the holidays, but it still made Naruto feel a little warmer.

He skidded slightly in front of the familiar house, grinding his heels into the ground to stop himself before crashing into anything. He dusted off his clothes and rang the doorbell, maintaining some amount of his dignity. He was anxious to see his dark bishonen. He knew it was sad, but he liked that nickname for Sasuke. He listened to footsteps gradually getting louder and traded his grin for a sheepish look.

His pink-haired friend finally answered the door, hand on her slender hip in mock-annoyance. "Finally Naruto! You're the last one here, what took you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Gomen Sakura-chan. I had last minute gift business to finish before I came."

Sakura glared at him for a moment longer, then dropped her act for a cheery smile. "I guess it's alright. Lee and Kiba have been keeping us alive." She made a face. "Sort of. Hey, get Sasuke to do something, will you? He's just standing there like a lump! Every time one of us tries to make conversation he either ignores us or gives us a grunt!"

Naruto laughed. He still remembered the day Sakura had told both him and Sasuke she'd given up on him. He remembered her exact words: "If you haven't fallen for me Sasuke-kun, then you must be either blind or gay." She'd laughed when she'd said it, though you could tell she hurt. Sasuke had hugged her awkwardly, telling her she'd find the right someone someday. Sakura had goggled at him, then laughed. "Yea. I will. And you will too. But that doesn't mean I can't still glomp you." She grinned wickedly, causing Sasuke to involuntarily take a tentative step back. That had been the first time Inner Sakura had really shown herself. And man, was it a great day.

Back to the present, he said, "That's Sasuke for ya. Don't worry, we'll see if I can't get him to say an entire word." He winked at her as she giggled.

"That would be an accomplishment. Come on in!"

The two entered the living room, Naruto trailing behind a tad. "He's here!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air happily. Loud greetings rang his way from all sides of the room. He briefly looked around the room at all the guests. He saw Lee - of course, he was Sakura's boyfriend now - Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Tenten, Kiba, Kankuro, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, and - his breath hitched in his throat - Sasuke. _His_ Sasuke. _My Sasuke? Have I become that possessive already?_ The boy was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in a typical 'Sasuke-like' pose.

"Hey!" he yelled back. Then he turned to his dark friend. "What's up Sasuke?"

Said boy eyed him warily. "Hn."

"Aw, come on Sasuke! Lighten up!"

Sasuke started as Naruto slapped his back heartily. "I'm not a conversationalist, Naruto."

"True." Naruto laughed. "Hey, sorry I haven't' been training with you lately, Been busy, you know?"

"It's alright. It's probably best to postpone your pain until after the holidays."

"You wish! I'll kick your ass, teme!"

Sasuke's famous smirk returned to it's rightful place under his nose. "Dobe, you couldn't if you tried."

"Teme! Could so!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Asshole!"

"Usuratonkachi."

A few moments of silence reigned over the two. Then - "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna give you you're gift now." He paused. "Is that alright?"

"Hn. I suppose."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can't you take that stick out of your tight ass for just one night?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, his heart fluttering with hope. "'Tight ass'?"

Naruto cursed himself mentally. "Yes, take the goddamn stick out, teme. It won't hurt, will it?"

"Hm. I think it might."

"Argh! Sasuke!"

He chuckled. "Here, Naruto."

The blonde caught the box thrown at him. It was a deep red, velvety and wrapped with a pretty white ribbon. _Valentines colors._ He noted vaguely.

"Open it." Sasuke urged quietly.

When Naruto did as asked, tears sprung to his baby blue eyes. "Oh Sasuke! These are..."

"Aa." Sasuke confirmed. "I know you wanted them so... I just hope you put them to good use, dobe."

Naruto clutched the box to his chest happily. His mind had run out of words to say - he was so stunned. After a moment he pulled himself out of his stupor and took a step towards his best friend. "Sasuke, I wanna give you your gift now, okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, close your eyes." Naruto instructed.

Sasuke was a little suspicious, but shrugged it off. _Anything for Naruto._ Naruto took another step forward until he was less than an inch away from the other boy's lips, hovering and trying to keep himself under control. He pulled himself together before Sasuke could open his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Sasuke's, leaning down slightly as he'd grown a lot over the years.

Sasuke's eyes shot open at the feel of soft lips against his, though he didn't pull away. _Gods... so good..._ He let his eyes fall shut and pressed back slightly, shivers running down his spine when Naruto moved his lips against Sasuke's own. The brunette wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, happily opening his mouth to the probing tongue. Naruto dropped the box and got a nice grip on Sasuke's hips, holding him still and dragging him closer at the same time. A moan escaped someone's throat - did it really matter who? - and their tongues slid against each other, battling, exploring.

Sadly, all humans need air eventually, otherwise they might die - and this proved that Sasuke was indeed a human being.

Breaking off the kiss, Naruto kissed his way along Sasuke's jaw to his neck, nibbling and licking there, enjoying the taste of his new boyfriend. Sasuke moaned loudly and clutched at the blonde's hair, keeping him in place. At the junction of Sasuke's neck the tanned boy bit down, eliciting a long groan from the other, licking and kissing the new bruise. Sasuke pulled his head up and crushed their lips together, tongues dueling for dominance.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Come on, we're opening presents now!"

The startled boys darted apart at the sound of Sakura's voice calling them. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and shook lightly, his glare turning menacing. "Don't fuck with me, ass."

Naruto placed his hands over Sasuke's tenderly, removing them from his shirt and just holding them close to his heart. "I'm not messing around Sasuke. I..." he flushed lightly, defiantly staring into seemingly endless pools of black. "I love you, Uchiha Sasuke. I love you with my whole being and I always will."

He then watched, amazed, as Sasuke's eyes teared up and his chin began to tremble slightly. He cursed and tore a hand away, swiping at his eyes furiously, angry with himself for letting someone see him cry. And that someone being _Naruto_ no less! The blonde pulled him close and embraced him tightly, mumbling soft words of comfort and affection in his ear. He nearly crushed Naruto in his hug, shaking and trying to keep himself under control. Eventually his tears had dried and he looked up into Naruto's amazing, sparkling azure eyes.

"You do? You aren't... you're not kidding?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "No. I really love you."

Sasuke teared up again and cussed under his breath. "I l-love you too, Naruto. Gods, I haven't heard anyone say that to me for so long and actually mean it..."

Naruto rested his chin on his head, nuzzling the soft raven hair. "Me too." A thought then struck him and he pulled away, missing the disappointed look on the Uchiha's face. He grabbed the box and grinned, taking out the red one and fingering it between his thumb and index finger. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Naruto blushed lightly and grasped Sasuke's left hand, sliding the ring onto the slender finger. He pulled back and fiddled with his own fingers behind his back. He glued his azure eyes to the ground and waited impatiently for Sasuke's answer. For a few moments his love just... stood there. Blinking, he looked up. "Naruto are... are you serious? You really want me to be..."

"Mine." Naruto finished. "Yes. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Except for the fact that I'm gonna become Hokage, of course!"

Sasuke gave off a watery chuckle. "Yea." He stared at his hand for a moment before plucking the box from the blonde's grasp.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Give that back!"

Sasuke simply took the blue ring and shoved it onto Naruto's finger. "You're mine too, then. We belong to each other - no one else." The determined look on Sasuke's face definitely told him that Sasuke would make sure to hold them both to it - no exceptions.

Naruto just smiled - not a fake smile, not a big smile - but a real, truly happy, tender smile. His deep cerulean eyes clouded over with unshed tears as he launched himself into Sasuke's arms. "Always." He brushed his lips feather-lightly over Sasuke's. "I love you."

Sasuke pressed their lips firmly together for a chaste kiss. "I love you too." he whispered.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!"

The boys cringed. "Sakura's gonna kill us if we don't get in there."

"Then let's get this over with." Sasuke sighed.

They walked into the living room and were met with a few impatient and angry stares. "What took you?" Ino shouted. Ah yes, she too had given up on the dark-haired bishonen to follow her love to Shikamaru. It was cute how they seemed to be matched by fate, as Neji would often put it.

"We were exchanging presents!" Naruto said cheerily.

Everyone started at the sudden hysteric laughter coming from a certain dog-lover. All eyes turned on him and he proceeded to laugh harder. "S-Sasuke!" he wheezed out, "Is t-that a h-hickie!"

...Oops?

_**Owari**_

Ah yes, the end. I hope you liked! Please drop a review by to let me know your thoughts on this. I want advice! I want to become better!

...Onegai?

Until next time! Ja na!

rachi


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I _was_ finished with this, however... I thought that maybe I might write an epilogue. Along with review thanks, of course. Okay, here we go!

"Sasuke?"

Said boy looked up from his ice cream. Normally he would never have gotten any such sweet thing as an ice cream cone, but for Naruto he'd try. Though, Naruto hadn't been exactly pleased when he'd tried to shove the whole thing down his throat in one bite.

Naruto looked embarrassed as he finished off his cone. Sasuke noted with a hint of delight that he hadn't realized the dip of ice cream on the tip of his nose. "How are we going to work... ah... our relationship?"

Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto's cute nose with difficultly. "What do you mean?"

Naruto blushed. "I... well..." He seemed to grow frustrated. "Damn it bastard, you know what I mean! Who's gonna be who?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well I should think that's obvious. I'll court you, and when the time comes you can move in with me."

"Oh." Naruto found he liked this idea, except for one problem... However, before he could voice this opinion, He found Sasuke leaning forward. Expecting a kiss, he closed his eyes and waited. All that greeted him, though, was a wet tongue on his nose. His eyes snapped open to watch the smirking Uchiha lick his lips. He narrowed his eyes. _What the hell?_ He thought, confused.

Sasuke caught his baffled expression and the smirk grew. "You had ice cream on your nose."

Naruto's confused face melted into a blank one. He blinked a couple of times before jumping on Sasuke, effectively knocking Sasuke's unfinished cone to the ground. Not that Sasuke was complaining, of course. "Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled at the adorable image Naruto made; His head cocked slightly to the side and his wide, clear blue eyes gazing thoughtfully at him. "Hm?"

"I'm not going to be uke."

Now, Sasuke knew that Naruto was a stubborn one. He wouldn't give up without a fight. So he had to find some way to make Naruto take back his words. "But Naru-chan, won't it be nice to have me inside you?"

Naruto scrunched up his face. "I heard it hurts."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously. "Who informed you of this?"

Naruto smiled cheerily. "Neji." he replied.

Sasuke shook his head instead of going into that like he _really _wanted to. "But after that - the pain, I mean - don't you think it'll feelreally nice?" Sasuke used a free hand to gently stroke Naruto through his pants. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

Still, Naruto hesitated. He nervously glanced down through honey-colored lashes. "But-"

Sasuke shushed him, placing an elegant finger over Naruto's pink lips. "How about this? We'll try it, and if you like it, we'll keep it that way."

Naruto stroked Sasuke's cheek tenderly. "But what if I don't?"

Sasuke sighed. "Then we'll try it the other way, alright?" He tried to be patient. He knew he would never be uke - Naruto would definitely like him seme much more.

...He hoped.

Naruto nodded, his nose bumping against the Uchiha's. "Okay."

Sasuke smiled warmly and placed a chaste, tender kiss on Naruto's cool lips. The blonde tilted his head to deepen it, running his tongue along Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's hands trailed down the boy's back until he cupped Naruto's ass and roughly ground their hips together. Naruto let out a loud gasp and ground down. He felt his shaft hardening and could feel Sasuke's awareness poking his own. He let out a loud moan as he began humping his lover for all he was worth. Before things got interesting, however...

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't stop, he just couldn't! Sasuke, however, grabbed Naruto's hips reluctantly and looked up to see Ino giggling madly and Sakura drooling slightly, followed by Lee and Shikamaru, who both looked disturbed and slightly grossed out.

Lee cleared his throat. "Ah, Sasuke-san, Naruto-san, you do realize this is a public park and you are getting many... ah... odd, stares, don't you?"

Sasuke flushed brightly and took Naruto's warm hand in his own. "A-Arigatou. We must be going." Naruto, who had yet to say anything, began pulling Sasuke at break-neck speed to his apartment.

_Screw courting._ He thought through a haze-filled mind. _I like things how they are right now._

_...And I plan on keeping it this way. **I'm gonna be seme.**_

And that night as he dominated _his_ Sasuke, as he watched all the different expressions fleet over his lover's face, he had one single lingering thought

_I could really get used to this. Meri Kurisumasu, my love._

Owari

Heh. I hope this was alright - it was kinda rushed. I wrote it in about twenty minutes, so I hope it isn't too bad. _Sweatdrops_

Also, I don't know if it snows in Konohagakure, so I just pretended it didn't if it normally does... If you know, could you let _me_ know?

Anyways, If you want to drop another review by, I'll be very, **_very_** happy to read it. And now - for the reviewers corner!

_**Many thanks to:**_

shuriken17 - I hope I didn't end it too short! I just couldn't force myself to make it any longer. Arigatou for reviewing!

Wingedchilde - I hope you enjoyed it! Aw... _blushes_ Arigatou much for reviewing! And I'll bet you I'll be writing a lot of Naruto fics in the future. _Nods _n.n

avila7989 - I hope you enjoyed! Arigatou for reviewing.

Snowhearte - Arigatou for the compliment and for the review! Hope you enjoyed.

Marauding-Stripes - I know, I wouldn't take advice from Kiba either. XP I needed to pair Kiba up with someone and I thought 'Well, they _do_ make a good pair!' and I love them together, as well. Arigatou for reviewing and reading - I really hope you enjoyed!

Yuuki Toshi - Arigatou! And yes, I just had to make Sasuke human. _Grins_ Arigatou for the review!

FMA-lover16 - I'm glad I could please. Anou, arigatou for the review.

Jenanien_ -_ Oh, I'm glad you liked the end. I thought it might be funny. _Smiles_ Anyways, arigatou for the review!

Gotenfan54_ - _Thank you! I do like Seme Sasuke for sex and such, but it's always nice to see him show some emotion. And I do absolutely adore a seme Naruto! I love it when he's athorative - especially over Sasuke. Of course! Sasuke can't be cold and 'heartless' all the time! I mean, really, all those times he's stuck up for and saved Naruto, he can't be all that bad, right? Arigatou for the review, and I really hoped you liked it!

Halfdemongirl92 - Naruto doesn't _always_ say 'Believe it!'. I mean, yeah, he says it quite a lot, but personally I don't really think it was needed for this fic. I was trying to make him a little more mature, and I guess I just didn't think that he needed his catch phrase all the time. Though, I'll keep that in mind for future fics. Arigatou for your thoughts! I hope you liked it, despite his lack of 'Believe it!'

YaoiWriter2500 - Ah, bishonen technically means 'hot guy' in Japanese. Arigatou is 'thank you', and Ne is sort of like saying 'Hey' or 'Right?'. Hope I covered that alright. I'm glad you liked. Arigatou for the review, as well. _Smiles_

Mika256 - Arigatou much for the review! I'm glad you liked it.

whiterose03 - Glad. Arigatou for the review.

Princess Shela - Arigatou much! _Smiles_ n.n

JaganI - Arigatou much!

Yukaishepards - Oh, trust me, you'll be seeing a lot more of me. I've just gotten started writing my Naruto fics. I hope you'll come back to read them, as well. Arigatou much for the review!

Major Alex Louis Armstrong - Arigatou for your compliments! I'm glad you guys don't think I made them too short, because I'm always worried about where to cut off. I swear, I absolutely stink at drama... Anyways, arigatou for the review! I may make another one in the future, so be on the lookout! _Laughs_

firey Fuu-chan - I didn't know that. I know red and green are the most popular colors for Christmas here in the U.S., though. n.n Sometime I'll be making a NaruSasu fic, hopefully sometime soon, but alas, this one turned out SasuNaru, though I'd meant for it to be NaruSasu. I hope you'll read that one too, though! Arigatou for the review, and a very early Meri Kurisumasu! Heh, I couldn't resist. n.n

If-This-Disturbes-You-Then-Walk-Away - Arigatou for the review! I most definitely will make more fics like this one. n.n I hope you will read them, as well!

Carazon - Arigatou! I'm glad I made you laugh! I love making people laugh. Arigatou for the review!

Phantomsnow - Aw, arigatou for the compliments and the review. I do hope you enjoyed it! n.n

AshyGirl - _laughs_ Of course I'll do more fanfics! I hope you'll read them all! And I'm sorry you don't own me, but my Travis does! _Winks_ Hah hah!

And that concludes my review thanks. I hope you'll review one last time, and I'll see you in my next fic! _Smiles_

Ja na for now!

rachi


End file.
